The subject matter disclosed herein relates to abradable seals, and more specifically, to abradable seals employed in rotary machines. The rotary machines may generate power by using a fluid to rotate blades within a stationary shroud.
In general, abradable seals may be employed between rotating and stationary parts in rotary machines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, generators, and compressors. Abradable seals may be located between the blades and the shroud to reduce or eliminate leakage of the fluid between the blades and the shroud, which in turn may improve the efficiency of the rotary machine.